Le masque de la guerre
by abbygaelle19
Summary: Un an après la fin de la guerre, Hermione retourne à Poudlard. Les choses ont changées et un nouveau mal menace le monde des Sorcier. Aidé de Drago, la jeune femme plonge dans une aventure qui pourrait la surprendre.  HGxGW   LLxDM
1. Chap 1 : Le masque du Souvenir

Bonjour à tous!

* En mode "Je raconte ma vie ON*

Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis de retour après une trèèèès longue absence! Malheureusement pour vous mon envie d'écrire des Fan-fictions s'était quelque peu éteinte... Mais elle est revenue en lisant une excellente fanfic (Ragnarök de Persifleuse [HGxSS]). Alors, voici pour vous le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction. Au programme des couples et quelques aventures!

*En mode je raconte ma vie OFF*

Disclaimer : Ce monde merveilleux ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas! Seules les idées que j'ai eu avec les personnages sont de moi! Le reste est à notre grande prêtresse J.K. Rowling!

Mais, trève de Blabla, je vous laisse apprécier! Et surtout n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en penser!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Le masque du souvenir<strong>

Une pluie fine commença à tomber alors qu'Hermione passait le portail de Poudlard. Elle ouvrit son parapluie en marchant sur le petit chemin qui menait vers le milieu du parc. Cela faisait un an qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans son ancienne école. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Le château et le parc avaient retrouvé leur charme d'antan. La reconstruction avait été très rapide à la fin de la guerre. Le souhait de la nouvelle directrice, Minerva McGonagall, était de reconstruire les bâtiments pour aider à la reconstruction des hommes. Les élèves avaient réintégré leur école quelques mois seulement après ce drame.

Hermione quant à elle avait préféré fuir tout cela. Cette vie de sorcière ainsi que tous ces amis. Elle s'était octroyée une année sabbatique, parcourant le monde à la recherche d'autres sensations. Mais, elle n'a jamais trouvé les sensations qu'elle recherchait. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle cherchait exactement.

La jeune femme ne savait pas comment elle allait être accueillie par ces amis après tout ce temps. Certes, elle leur avait écrit des lettres, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Une voix masculine la tira de ses pensées.

– Hermione !

La jeune femme le va la tête vers la voix qui l'appelait. Elle vit Harry courir vers elle et la serrer dans ces bras.

– Laisse-moi te regarder ! Tu n'as vraiment pas changée ! Toujours ces mêmes cheveux en bataille !

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

– Tu peux parler ! Tu as vu ta tignasse. Elle est tellement indomptable que Ginny ne doit même pas vouloir y mettre les doigts de peur de se les faire manger.

Harry prit une nouvelle fois Hermione dans ces bras de peur d'avoir rêver son retour.

– Les lettres, c'est bien, mais t'avoir pour de vrai, c'est encore mieux ! J'attendais tellement ton retour. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

– Je suis désolé de te retrouvé dans ces circonstances. La commémoration de la fin de la guerre n'est certainement pas l'idéal pour des retrouvailles. Mais, je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer chez toi avant.

Ils s'écartèrent du chemin, laissant passer des familles toujours en deuil.

– Je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai bien compris que tu voulais t'éloigner de tout cela. Ma place de « Survivant » ne me l'a pas permis. J'ai été au cœur de l'attention.

– Tu étais déjà au centre de l'attention avant, je te rappelle. Au fait, comment va Teddy ?

Les yeux d'Harry changèrent. Hermione se mordit la langue. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du rappeler à son meilleur ami la mort de Lupin et de Tonks. Il fini par lui faire un petit sourire en lui disant fièrement :

– Il a grandit tellement vite ! Tu le verrais, d'ailleurs, tu dois venir le voir ! Maintenant, il marche et commence à dire quelques mots ! C'est parents seraient fière de lui.

– Tu m'a l'air d'être devenu un parrain formidable…

– J'aurais aimé que cela soit dans d'autres conditions. Nous sommes tellement jeunes, mais Ginny prend son rôle vraiment à cœur. D'ailleurs, le fait d'avoir Ted à nos côtés me donne très envie de lui faire des enfants !

Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, pour le réconforter. Les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changées depuis son départ. Toujours cette tristesse et ce souvenir qui semblaient les emprisonnés dans le passé.

– Les Weasley devraient arrivés dans quelques minutes. Ron sera ravi de te revoir !

– Et comment va Mrs Weasley ?

Harry fit la moue.

– Heureusement que tu me poses cette question, j'allais oublier de te prévenir. Depuis la mort de Fred, quelques petites choses ont changés dans la famille, bien évidement. Mrs Weasley a encore beaucoup de mal à se remettre de tout cela. Et tout le monde évite de parler Fred devant elle.

Hermione pinça ses lèvres en signe de compréhension.

– Je pense qu'il est vraiment difficile de perdre un enfant.

– Tout comme il est difficile de perdre ces parents, fit Harry. Ginny n'est pas présente aujourd'hui : elle garde le petit. Et, je dois bien dire qu'elle ne s'est pas encore totalement remise de la mort de son frère. Il faut que je te prévienne aussi. Georges a, lui aussi, un peu péter les plombs. Les Weasley ne le voient quasiment plus. Enfin, tu comprendras lorsque tu le verras…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une chevelure rousse lui prenait Hermione des mains. Ron la serra dans ces bras. Elle alla également saluer le reste de la famille Weasley. Seul Percy et Georges était encore absent.

Après quelques minutes de retrouvailles, Minerva leur demanda de s'assoir. La cérémonie du souvenir commença. Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur les sorciers présents. Le deuil et la tristesse n'avaient pas encore quitté leurs cœurs et ne semblaient jamais vouloir s'en aller. Les mots réconfortants n'apaisaient en rien la souffrance des personnes présentes.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, des chuchotements se firent entendre dans le fond. Hermione se retourna. Elle vit un jeune homme. Elle ne le reconnu pas immédiatement. Un masque blanc sur une grande partie de son visage. Seule sa bouche du côté gauche était dégagée. Même sans voir son visage, Hermione reconnu ces cheveux roux. Georges. Il tituba maladroitement jusqu'à un siège libre tout près d'Hermione.

La jeune femme le dévisagea. Il le sentit et lui adressa un regard qu'Hermione ne compris pas, mais, elle cessa de le regarder. La perte de son frère l'avait certainement dévasté. Mais, l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés était un fantôme. Il était loin du Georges qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard. L'homme gai et toujours rieur s'était transformé en une pâle copie de zombie.

Hermione fronça le nez. Une forte odeur d'alcool lui parvenait. Elle se retourna vers le point d'où provenait cette odeur. Georges. Encore lui. Alors, il avait bu avant de venir. Peut-être cela lui était plus supportable.

Hermione se concentra de nouveau sur la cérémonie. Des larmes perlaient les yeux des sorciers présents à la fin de la commémoration. Hermione voulait parler avec Georges, mais, il avait transplané dès la fin de la cérémonie. La jeune femme espérait que dans son état, il avait réussi.

Entourés par les Weasley, Harry et le petit Ted, ils se rendirent à la stèle commémorative. Mrs Weasley passa ses doigts boudinés sur le prénom de son fils en sanglotant. Ron tourna la tête, ne supportant plus de voir sa mère pleurer.

– Que fait ce traitre ici ?

Toute la famille se retourna vers le jeune homme blond. Hermione fit un bond devant Harry et Ron avant qu'ils n'aillent trouver Drago pour le tuer.

– Je vais lui parler !

Les deux jeunes hommes n'eurent pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle courait déjà vers Drago.

– Tu viens de m'éviter une mort lente et douloureuse, j'imagine.

– Tu as tout juste. Aller, viens que je te serre dans mes bras ! Cela fait tellement longtemps.

Drago rit nerveusement en hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire.

– S'ils me voient te prendre dans mes bras, tu risques de passer pour une traitresse.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se précipita dans ses bras.

– La guerre est terminée. Il n'y a plus de traître. J'ai appris à te connaitre au cours de cette année. Je sais qui tu es et ce que tu veux.

– J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont bientôt venir me tuer.

Hermione se retourna vers ses amis. Elle leur fit signe que tout allait bien. Drago prit des nouvelles de son voyage et de son retour en Angleterre.

– Mione, si tu ne sais pas où dormir, mon manoir t'est ouvert.

– Je ne vais pas m'incruster chez toi.

Drago se mit à rire.

– Tu penses vraiment me déranger ! Le manoir est bien assez grand. Tellement grand qu'on peut ne pas s'y croiser pendant des semaines. En plus, tu auras accès à la bibliothèque.

Drago sourit. Il venait de toucher le cœur de la jeune femme, ou plutôt son esprit. Ses yeux noisettes venaient de s'illuminé.

– Tu sais comment m'appâter. Je viens chez toi.

Le jeune homme passa un pendentif au cou de la jeune femme en lui expliquant que c'était le seul moyen d'accéder au manoir. Le blondinet avait peur des journalistes et des représailles, même si la guerre était finie.

– Hermione, tout va bien ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers Harry et Ron, leur signifiant que tout allait très bien. Ron demanda à Drago hargneusement :

– Que fais-tu là, Malfoy ? Tu es un traître, tu n'as rien à faire ici !

– Les miens sont morts aussi pendant cette guerre. Il me faut honorer leur mémoire.

– Le mémoire de qui ? De ton salaud de père ?

Hermione s'interposa devant Drago en posant la main sur son torse. La jeune femme lui lança un regard lui interdisant de faire quoi que se soit.

– Mione, il faut que je me défende… Mais, tu as raison, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Finalement, rien n'a changé. Je t'attends pour le diner.

Drago déposa un rapide baisé sur la joue d'Hermione et transplana. Ron laissa éclater sa colère.

– Comment peux-tu le laisser t'approcher ainsi, Hermione ! Ne te souviens-tu pas du mal qu'il a fait ?

La jeune femme soupira.

– Drago n'est pas celui que tu crois. Tout comme nous, il a perdu beaucoup de chose.

– Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu es de son côté Hermione maintenant ?

Les mots de Ron sonnaient comme une insulte aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

– De quel côté tu parles ? La guerre est terminée ! Il n'y a plus de traitre ou ce genre d'autres trucs ! Et puis, tu devrais d'abord regarder ce qu'il se passe dans ta famille au lieu de me faire la leçon sur mes fréquentations !

– Ma famille ? Que sais-tu de ma famille ? Tu disparais pendant un an. Et tu me fais la morale sur ce qu'il se passe alors que tu n'as absolument aucune idée de tout ce que nous avons vécu durant toute cette année !

– Ron, calme-toi ! Laisse à Drago le bénéfice du doute. Hermione sait ce qu'elle fait ! C'est Miss-je-sais-tout, après tout !

Le rouquin toisa son ami comme s'il venait de perdre l'esprit. Il tourna le dos et retourna vers sa famille. Harry posa sa main sur la joue d'Hermione.

– Tu sais, il ne disait pas cela méchamment. Je pense qu'il a été un peu jaloux de voir que tu étais aussi proche de Drago. D'ailleurs, il faut que tu m'expliques ce qu'il y a entre lui et toi.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rire.

– Lui et moi ? Tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose ! Ha ! Ha ! C'est tellement absurde ! Harry, nous nous connaissons depuis tellement longtemps que tu devrais connaître mon type d'homme.

– C'est vrai qu'il est un peu trop chétif pour toi !

Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire.

– Drago et moi nous nous sommes vraiment connu lors de mes voyages à travers le monde. Il a beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Les pertes ont été des deux côtés. Drago a payé très cher les choix de ces parents, mais, il nous a prouvés à tous, en ce ralliant à notre cause que finalement, il était du côté du Bien.

Harry se pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu confiance en Malfoy, mais en tenant tête à son père lors de la dernière bataille et en délivrant des informations sur les troupes de Voldemort, il avait été d'une très grande utilité à l'Ordre. C'est d'ailleurs pour ce retournement de situation qu'il avait évité Azkaban.

– Si tu as confiance en lui, alors, je pense que nous pouvons tous avoir confiance en lui. Enfin, dans la limite du raisonnable !

– Ha ! Ha ! J'étais certaine que tu mettrais des réserves ! Il est mon ami maintenant. Il faudrait que tu apprennes à le connaître.

– Soit, Hermione. Tu sais toujours ce qui est bon pour tous. Tu es la voix de la raison. Je vais essayer de vaincre les préjugés. Au fait, tu as un endroit où dormir ?

Hermione acquiesça et lui expliqua qu'elle avait accepté la proposition de Drago de l'héberger. Ils allèrent se quitter lorsque qu'Harry demanda une faveur à Hermione.

– Hermione, promets-moi de ne pas fouiner dans les affaires des Weasley. Je te connais et je sais à quel point tu aimes savoir tout ce qu'il se passe. Mais, je t'en prie, ils ont du mal à se reconstruire depuis la fin de la guerre. Ne va pas ressasser ces histoires devant eux.

La jeune femme lui promis de ne pas interférer dans leurs affaires. Elle regarda son ami partir avant de rejoindre le portail de Poudlard pour transplaner à son tour.

Les blessures de la guerre étaient toujours aussi cuisantes. Mais, malgré la promesse qu'elle venait de faire à Harry, ses pensées revenaient toujours auprès des Weasley. Et surtout auprès de Georges. La Miss-je-sais-tout qu'elle était à l'époque voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant cette année d'absence.

Elle transplana en un « pop » discret avant de regagner ces nouveaux appartements dans le manoir des Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Alors? Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre? A votre avis, que va faire notre chère Miss Granger?<p>

Sachez qu'il devrait y en avoir une dizaine de chapitre. (J'écris actuellement le second!)

Une petite review! Je les rends en bisous et en réponse! =)


	2. Chap 2  Le masque de farce et attrappe

Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes! Alors, voici un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous pour cette fin d'année 2011. J'espère que vous l'aimerez!

Blabla légal : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent. Ils appartiennent bien évidement à J.K. Rowling.

J'espère que vous apprécierez!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Le masque de farce et attrape<strong>

Drago l'avait laissé partir ce matin-là en lui glissant un petit mot doux dont il avait le secret :

– Sérieusement, mêle-toi de tes affaires de temps en temps ! Harry a raison ! Ne va pas embêter ce pauvre bougre !

La jeune femme lui avait envoyé l'éponge qu'elle tenait dans sa main à la tête.

– Et toi, rends-moi un service. Trouve tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec cet homme depuis un an. Je veux savoir où il en est.

Drago grommela et la mit une nouvelle fois en garde.

– Tu as de la chance que j'ai toujours des contacts au sein du Ministère et dans les renseignements généraux. Mais, fait attention, Granger. Ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui. Tu as toujours tendance à tomber amoureuse des personnes que tu essayes de sauver.

Hermione passa le torchon qu'elle utilisait pour essuyer la vaisselle autour du cou de son ami.

– Tu veux parler de la petite aventure que nous avons eue lors de notre voyage dans les pays scandinaves.

Drago la repoussa avec un sourire.

– Oui, je parle en connaissance de cause ! Alors, fait gaffe, Mione ! Je ne veux pas que tu souffres inutilement.

– Je ne ferais rien ! Promis !

La jeune femme lui tendit son petit doigt pour clore sa promesse. Drago se mit à rire

– Je te rappelle que tu as promis à Potter de ne pas te mêler des affaires des Weasley, et pourtant, dans moins de dix minutes, tu sera devant la porte de Georges Weasley a essayer de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Hermione fit une moue boudeuse.

– Tu me connais trop bien, maintenant ! On dirait un vieux couple !

Drago soupira.

– Tu es tellement insupportable que je ne pourrais pas vivre une relation durable avec toi ! Allez ! Va t'en sauver le pauvre Weasley ! Ma secrétaire va être ravie de rechercher toutes ces informations pour toi !

Sur ces paroles non dénuées d'ironies, Hermione avait quitté le manoir Malfoy à la recherche de Georges Weasley.

Hermione apprit grâce à l'annuaire sorcier qu'il habitait près du Chemin de Traverse. La jeune femme était rassuré qu'il soit toujours dans le monde sorcier. Elle transplana juste devant la porte du jeune homme, l'immeuble où il habitait étant un immeuble sorcier. La jeune femme se trouva soudain très idiote. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire sur la raison de sa visite ? Hermione avait toujours un plan, mais là, elle semblait désarçonnée. Elle n'avait rien prévu.

La jeune femme sonna, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle entendit un brouhaha derrière la porte, comme si Georges bougeait ses meubles. Finalement, au travers de la porte, la jeune femme reconnut le bruit d'un verrou qu'on ôtait. Elle retint son souffle.

La tête masquée de Georges apparu par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

– Que fais-tu là ? Que veux-tu ?

Hermione replaça une mèche folle derrière son oreille, surprise par la haine des paroles de Georges.

– Euh… Et bien, je venais prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu me laisses entrer ?

– Non.

Le jeune homme ferma la porte au nez d'Hermione. La jeune femme était choquée. On ne l'avait jamais renvoyée de la sorte. Son égo avait pris un coup devant ce refus. Elle sonna de nouveau. Georges ne pris pas la peine d'ouvrir la porte. Mais, il lui cria :

– Je ne veux voir personne Granger !

Hermione vit rouge. La jeune femme se mit à tambouriner à la porte.

– Georges Weasley ! Ouvre-moi immédiatement cette porte ! J'ai l'impression que le professeur Snape a pris le contrôle de ton corps !

Au bout de quelques minutes, Georges fini par ouvrir la porte.

– Merci ! Je savais que…

– Laisse tomber Granger ! Mes voisins vont finir par déposer une plainte contre moi à cause de toi.

Hermione resta sur le pas de la porte. Elle était blessée par la distance que Georges avait mit entre eux. Après tout, ils étaient amis. Mais, ce ne fut pas la chose qui la choqua le plus. L'appartement de Georges était dans un piteux état. On aurait dit qu'une tornade avait saccagé le lieu. Des feuilles de papiers, des livres et des objets indéterminés jonchaient le sol. La jeune fille referma la porte. Georges se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle le suivit.

Le spectacle qu'offrait la pièce était beaucoup plus désolant que celui du salon. Les cadavres de bouteilles d'alcools vides étaient entreposés dans toute la cuisine.

– Georges ? Que s'est t'il passé ?

Derrière son masque, Georges lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

– Oublie-moi Granger. Tu es dans mon appart seulement pour ne pas que tu fasses de grabuge. Mes voisins n'aiment pas le bruit.

Le jeune homme prit une rasade de vodka directement au goulot.

– Je vais me coucher. Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne remets plus les pieds chez moi.

Georges disparu par l'unique porte de l'appartement. Hermione soupira. Il n'était que onze heures du matin et le jeune homme partait déjà cuver. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire dans cet appartement, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à partir. Après quelques minutes à tourner dans l'appartement, elle perçu un ronflement de la porte de Georges. Il n'allait pas la déranger.

La jeune femme se mit à faire le ménage dans l'appartement de Georges. Elle ne devrait pas faire cela, mais, elle doutait que quelqu'un ne vienne le lui faire. En une heure, elle était parvenue à redonner à cet appartement un peu de fraicheur. Elle lança un sort sur les sacs poubelles pour les faire disparaitre. Profitant de l'absence du propriétaire, Hermione ouvrit les fenêtres pour aérer et fit brûler un bâton d'encens afin de purifier un peu l'air alcoolisé de l'appartement.

A la fin de son éreintant travail, Hermione soupira. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Et surtout pourquoi portait-il se masque ? A la fin de la guerre, Hermione ne se souvenait pas qu'une blessure au visage ait pu le défigurer. Seul le sortilège lors de leur fuite lui avait fait perdre une oreille. La curiosité était trop forte pour Hermione.

La jeune femme entra dans la chambre de Georges. Des relents d'alcool piquèrent le nez de la jeune femme. Elle murmura un « Evanesco » afin de faire disparaitre les nouveaux cadavres de bouteilles qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Hermione s'approcha doucement du jeune homme. Il dormait profondément, même si parfois, des spasmes secouaient son corps. Approchant ses mains du visage de son ami, Hermione s'aperçu qu'elles tremblaient. Elle se secoua la tête pour se ressaisir.

Elle passa ses mains délicatement de chaque côté du masque et le retira tout doucement. Hermione fut très surprise. Georges ne cachait rien sous son masque. Son visage était aussi magnifique que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

Soudain, Georges ouvrit les yeux. Il attrapa la main d'Hermione qui tenait encore son masque. La colère s'empara de ton visage. Il se leva d'un bond.

– Je pensais avoir été clair, Hermione ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Georges la traina dans le salon. Le poignet d'Hermione lui fit un mal de chien.

– Georges, pourquoi portes-tu un masque ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi vis-tu ainsi ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Hermione.

– Toujours à fouiner pour rechercher des réponses à toutes les questions que tu te poses ! Mais, sachez, Hermione Granger que vous ne pourrez pas sauver tout le monde ! D'ailleurs tu n'as pas pu sauver tout le monde lors de la guerre !

Hermione gifla Georges. Il lâcha la jeune femme.

– Ta curiosité est maladive, Granger. Alors, regarde ! Regarde bien mon visage ! Qu'est ce que tu y vois ?

Il lui hurlait dessus, rapprochant de plus en plus son visage de celui d'Hermione. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de Georges. La haine qu'elle y trouva paraissait disproportionnée.

– Je ne vois que toi. Georges Weasley.

– Non ! Pas Georges. Mon visage. Tout le monde n'y voit que le visage de Fred. Chaque fois que je me rendais chez ma mère, elle ne me voyait plus. Elle ne voyait que son fils mort au combat.

– Pourquoi dis-tu des choses pareilles ? Je suis certaine que ça n'est pas vrai !

Il leva la main sur Hermione comme pour la frapper. Mais, il se retint au dernier moment, préférant lui hurler dessus.

– Georges Weasley est mort au moment où Fred Weasley est mort !

– Cesse de dire ce genre de chose. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu parles comme si le sacrifice de ton frère était vain !

– Sors d'ici ! SORS D'ICI ! Tu ne sais rien de moi !

Georges attrapait tout ce qu'il lui tombait sous la main, le cassant ou le lançant au hasard. Hermione était terrifiée par l'attitude de Georges. Il lui lança un objet au visage, entaillant sa joue. La jeune femme passa sa main sur son visage en lui murmurant qu'elle était désolée avant de transplaner.

Georges prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il fit quelques pas, sonné par ce qu'il avait fait.

– Putain ! C'est la seule à avoir voulu t'aider et tu la blesses ! Merde !

– Je t'avais bien dis de te mêler de tes affaires ! Mais tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher !

Hermione tira la langue à Drago, avant de faire une moue lorsque le jeune homme appliquait du désinfectant sur ta plaie.

– Je sais que ça pique, mais tu l'as bien mérité !

Hermione émit un petit sifflement de dédain. Drago appliqua un pansement sur la blessure d'Hermione. Puis, le jeune homme sorti du salon pour ranger son matériel pharmaceutique. La jeune femme en profita pour prendre un livre de la grande bibliothèque des Malfoy. L'un des nombreux avantages à vivre dans la maison de Drago. Elle s'assit en tailleur, ouvrit le livre, mais ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il racontait. Elle ne cessait de penser à sa visite chez Georges ce matin.

– Très bon choix, ce livre ! Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu un gros ouvrage relié en cuir intitulé _Les portes de l'Enfer_ qui trainait sur la table ?

– Non, je n'y ai pas touché. Pourquoi le cherches-tu ?

– Il appartenait à mon père et j'ai peur qu'il renferme certaines choses assez peu recommandables.

– Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est certainement ton malicieux elfe de maison qui te l'a caché. Mais, en revenons-en à ce que je t'avais demandé de faire ce matin.

Drago soupira devant l'entêtement de son amie.

– Les recherches sur ton cher Weasley. Tu es vraiment une fouineuse ! Et dire que lorsque l'on était à Poudlard, c'est moi que l'on traitait de fouine.

– Si je t'avais mieux connu lors de nos études, je pense que tout aurait pu être différent.

– Ne parlons pas trop du passé. Les cicatrices ne sont pas totalement refermées. Bref, voici ce que ma chère et très brillante secrétaire à trouver.

Drago lui fit le compte rendu de ses découvertes. Depuis la fin de la guerre, la vie de Georges se résumait à ce qu'Hermione avait pu constater : la boisson alcoolisée. Le jeune homme n'avait plus vraiment de contact avec sa famille. Certainement à cause de ce qu'il lui avait avoué le matin même. Georges vivait sur les économies qu'il avait réalisé grâce au magasin de farce et attrape qu'il avait fondé avec son frère.

– D'ailleurs, que devient son magasin ? Il ne doit plus être en état de le gérer.

Drago fouilla dans les notes de sa secrétaire.

– Apparemment, il est en vente pour non payement des traites.

– Non ! C'est impossible ! Ce magasin était toute sa vie ! Y a-t-il des acheteurs potentiels ? S'il n'y en a pas, que va-t-il devenir ?

Le jeune homme lui sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Hermione aussi attentive à quelque chose.

– Pas d'acheteurs en vue. Et s'il n'est pas vendu, il sera détruit.

Observant la jeune femme, Drago se dit que son cerveau devait tourner à plein régime afin de trouver une solution. Un sourire malicieux pointa sur ses lèvres. Il semblerait qu'il avait trouvé un plan avant sa Miss-je-sais-tout. Il se racla la gorge pour qu'elle l'écoute.

– Je pourrais racheter le magasin afin d'éviter sa destruction.

Voyant les grands yeux d'Hermione pétillés, il mit quelques conditions.

– Je sais que tu vas vouloir que le magasin de farce et attrape tourne toujours. Alors, écoute-moi bien ! Je veux bien investir dans les murs et un certain nombre de marchandises. Mais, je ne m'en occuperais absolument pas ! Ce sera à toi de faire tourner ce magasin et…

Il ne fut pas capable de finir sa phrase. Hermione s'était jetée à son cou pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui.

Drago mumurra.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que mon idée n'était pas si bonne que cela…

* * *

><p>Alors? Cela vous à plus?<p>

Comment trouvez-vous ce nouveau chapitre? A votre avis, tout va trop vite ou pas assez?

Allez, dites le moi avec une petite review! Vous me ferez un très très beau cadeau!


	3. Chap 3 : Le masque de l'amitié

Bonjour à tous! Je suis de retour, mais pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Voici le troisième chapitre de mon histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je tenais à remercier mes 3 commentatrices : daphneemilena, CreAmiiiiiXx et attrape-reve.

Je remercie également tout ceux et toutes celles qui me suivent, en ayant coché la petit case "Follow this author". Bon, trève de blabla, maintenant, l'histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Le masque de l'amitié<strong>

Depuis une semaine, Hermione mettait de l'ordre dans les affaires de l'ancien magasin de farce et attrape des frères Weasley pour sa réouverture. La jeune femme avait engagé les anciens vendeurs des deux frères. Ses nouveaux collaborateurs étaient d'une aide précieuse pour la jeune femme car elle ne connaissait aucun des produits. Les farces et attrapes étant loin d'être son domaine de prédilection.

Gérer un magasin était loin de tout repos. Hermione venait de s'en apercevoir. Elle n'avait aucun moment de répit et passait de moins en moins de temps chez Drago.

- Ma chère Granger, ne te tue pas à la tâche !

Hermione sauta au cou de son ami, à peine la porte du magasin passé. Après quelques formules d'une politesse ironique, le jeune homme lui tendit des lettres.

- Tu passes tellement peu de temps à la maison que ton courrier s'accumule. Je pense qu'il y a une lettre TRES intéressante que tu as reçu ce matin.

La jeune femme lui prit les lettres des mains. Amusé, Drago regardait la jeune femme lire la lettre qui l'intéressait, mettant quasiment toutes les autres à la poubelle. Il se plaça derrière elle.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ?

L'écriture de la lettre n'était pas très nette, comme si la personne qui avait tenu la plume n'avait pas écrit depuis très longtemps. Hermione tendit la lettre à Drago pour qu'il la lise par lui-même. Certainement pour éviter aux employés d'Hermione de connaitre sa vie privée.

_ Hermione,_

_J'ai recommencé une dizaine de fois cette lettre et j'ai mis quasiment une semaine pour la finir. Je tenais vraiment à m'excuser pour mon comportement la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Je sais que je t'ai blessé. Et je m'en excuse, une nouvelle fois._

_C'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps que quelqu'un m'a tendu la main et comme un idiot, je t'ai rejeté. Je le regrette._

_J'espère que nous pourrons redevenir amis, comme avant. _

_Georges_

- C'est court et concis. Mais, avoue que tu en espérais plus !

Hermione souriait.

- Tu parles ! Je ne m'attendais même pas à une lettre de sa part. C'est tellement inattendu ! Il faut que je lui réponde !

Drago mit un ola à l'enthousiasme de son amie.

- Déjà, tu te calmes ! Tu n'es absolument pas en état d'écrire quelque chose de cohérent à présent.

Hermione siffla entre ces dents et ouvrit les autres lettres. Une lettre du ministère, une lettre de Parvati Patil pour annoncer son éminent mariage et une lettre de Ron. Lui aussi s'excusait pour son comportement en lui proposant une invitation à déjeuner.

- Par le barbe de Merlin !

La jeune femme attrapa un bout de papier qui traina, griffonna rapidement un mot et demanda à un de ces employé s'il avait un hibou de disponible avant d'envoyer le mot.

- Quelle mouche te pique !

- Ron m'a proposé de déjeuner avec lui aujourd'hui, avec Harry et Ginny.

Drago soupira.

- Je viens de me faire devancer par quelque chose que j'ai moi-même apporté. Dur !

- Je dine avec toi ce soir, promis ! Je suppose que tu as réservé le restaurant. Profite-en pour inviter ta jeune et jolie secrétaire, qu'elle voit enfin ton visage.

- Tu es parfois la voix de la sagesse ! Je sens qu'il est temps de faire cela. Au pire, je devrais lui trouver une remplaçante !

Hermione remit un peu d'ordre dans ces cheveux avant de prendre son sac à main qui trainait sous le comptoir. Elle apposa un rapide baisé sur la joue de Drago.

- Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter ce soir ! Avec ta merveilleuse secrétaire !

La jeune femme ne laissa pas à Drago le temps de répondre. Elle sortit prestement du magasin et courut vers le restaurant que Ron lui avait indiqué dans sa lettre.

La porte du restaurant passée, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'une tornade rousse se précipita sur elle.

- Mione ! Tu m'as tellement manquée !

Hermione serra sa meilleure amie. Elle avait oublié à quel point s'était bon de se sentir entourer. Les deux amies se rendirent à la table où Ron et Hermione les attendaient. Les deux jeunes femmes ne laissèrent pas le temps à leurs homologues masculins d'en placer une. Elles avaient un an à rattraper. Hermione écouta Ginny parler du merveilleux filleul de son petit ami. La jeune femme sentait dans les paroles de Ginny qu'elle avait envie d'un enfant. Le couple était jeune, mais Hermione savait qu'ils avaient tout deux la maturité nécessaire pour avoir un enfant.

Ils venaient juste de terminer le plat principal lorsqu'Hermione commença son histoire. Elle leur raconta son tour du monde. Puis, sa rencontre avec Drago au Brésil et la naissance de leur amitié. Tout en omettant leur petite liaison. Mais, un clin d'œil de Ginny lui fit comprendre que la jeune rouquine avait envie d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire brésilienne. Ron grommelait à chaque apparition de Drago dans la conversation. Harry riait aux frasques de son amie.

- Et bien, Hermione, si Drago a autant changé que tu le dis, j'ai vraiment hâte de passé un moment avec lui !

- Harry ! Ce type a voulu te tuer ! Il a agit directement sur la mort de Dumbledor.

Ginny le coupa immédiatement.

- Ronald Weasley ! Notre famille nous a appris qu'il fallait accepter les différences ET donner une seconde chance à tous ! Hermione est loin d'être endoctrinable, alors je pense que ce qu'elle nous dit de Drago est la pure vérité.

Le jeune homme grommela dans son coin. Mais l'arrivée du dessert lui fit oublier ce malheureux incident. Mangeant sa mousse au chocolat, Hermione se perdit dans ses pensées, songeant à la lettre de Georges de ce matin. Ginny la rappela à la réalité.

- Mione à quoi penses-tu ?

L'intéressée fit la moue. Harry l'avait déjà prévenu de ne pas trop parler de Georges. Mais, sa curiosité l'emporta.

- Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais, je ne peux m'empêcher de vous demander… Je voulais savoir ce qui est arrivé à Georges.

Au vu des visages des Weasley, Hermione se mordilla les lèvres.

- Enfin, je peux comprendre que vous en voulez pas en parler.

Ginny posa sa main sur celle de son amie.

- Non, tu as eu raison de poser cette question. Nous ne parlons plus vraiment de Georges, même si nous ne devrions pas. Peu après la fin de la guerre, lors d'un repas de famille, maman a eu des mots très durs envers Georges. Elle a dit cela à cause de la tristesse d'avoir perdu Fred, mais, je pense qu'il a cru qu'il y avait une part de vérité.

- Que lui a-t-elle dis ?

Des larmes perlèrent les yeux de Ginny.

- Oh, Mione ! C'était horrible ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'on puisse dire des choses pareilles ! Elle lui a dit qu'il la dégoutait parce qu'il… Il…

- Ressemblait trop à son frère. Que le simple fait de voir son visage était une douleur sans nom, une déchirure dans son cœur.

Ron avait fini la phrase de sa sœur. Hermione murmura.

- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas.

Harry essaya de changer la tournure de la conversation en demandant à Ginny de montrer les photos de leur petit Ted. La fin du repas se déroula d'une manière beaucoup plus légère.

Les jeunes gens sortirent du restaurant alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Les deux Weasley se confondirent en excuse avant de laisser Hermione et Harry seul. Ils marchèrent côte-à-côte quelques instants avant que le jeune homme ne prenne la parole.

- Hermione, pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à Georges ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, mais, je te demanderais de ne pas trop en parler à Ginny. C'est encore un peu tabou. Je pense que tu as pu le comprendre lors de notre déjeuner.

- Je suis désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais, c'est que lorsque j'ai vu Georges lors de la cérémonie du souvenir, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Et j'ai voulu savoir.

La jeune femme ne cessait de toucher le pansement qui trônait sur sa joue. Harry l'avait bien remarqué. Il connaissait bien son amie.

- Hermione, que me caches-tu ? La blessure que tu as sur la joue. Tu n'as pas cessé de la toucher pendant que tu parlais de Georges, il y a quelques minutes et pendant le repas.

Hermione fit la moue et lui raconta sa visite chez Georges. Après quelques instants de réflexions, Harry lui dit en soupirant.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te conseiller. Mais, je sais que s'il y a bien une personne entêté au point d'essayer de « sauver » Georges, c'est toi.

- Je dois le sauver de lui-même avant de le sauver de sa famille.

Harry acquiesça. Il savait que, même s'il demandait à son amie de ne pas s'approcher de Georges, elle ne le ferait pas. Alors, autant avoir un œil sur ce qu'Hermione fera. Il quitta la jeune femme en lui faisant promettre de lui raconter tout ce qu'elle allait faire avec Georges.

Couché sur un sofa, la tête posé sur les genoux de Drago, Hermione faisait le point sur cette journée. Tout deux étaient silencieux, mais, Hermione ne tarda pas à briser cette quiétude.

- Racontes-moi un peu ton déjeuner avec ta fameuse secrétaire. D'abord, qui est-elle et ensuite, que t'as t'elle dit ?

Le jeune homme posa son livre.

- Hermione Granger, tu es décidemment trop curieuse ! Tu veux tout savoir ! Bien, alors y ! Ma secrétaire est Miss Lovegood.

Hermione se redressa d'un seul coup. Elle se retourna vers son ami.

- Attends une minute, tu veux bien dire Luna Lovegood ? Ta secrétaire est une Griffondor !

- Oui, une Griffondor. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, tu devrais savoir que je n'ai plus aucun à priori sur les Maisons de Poudlard. Et que si je peux éviter les gens de mon ancienne maison, je le ferais. La plupart sont fourbes et cruels.

Hermione s'assit en tailleur.

- Je veux tout savoir ! Comment a-t'elle réagit lorsqu'elle t'a vu ?

- Ah ! Ah ! Bon, je vais tout te dire. Je lui ai envoyé un hibou auquel elle a répondu sur le champ. Je dois dire que la réactivité est l'une des grandes qualités qui font d'elle la meilleur secrétaire que j'ai eu.

- En même temps, tu n'as eu qu'une secrétaire pour le moment. Aller ! Abrège !

Drago sourit et attendit quelques instants avant de reprendre son histoire. Hermione lui donna un léger coup dans le bras pour qu'il continue son histoire.

- T'es vraiment pénible ! Bon, reprenons. Je me suis donc ensuite rendu au restaurant et je l'ai attendu. Lorsqu'elle est entrée dans la salle, elle a eu un petit sourire. Elle s'est approchée. Et, tu sais à quel point je suis galant ! En lui faisant un baisemain, elle m'a susurrée qu'elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait de moi.

Drago lui raconta ensuite la fin du déjeuné qui fut fort agréable pour le jeune homme. Il espérait également que ce fut le cas pour la jeune demoiselle. Luna était une personne vraiment très étonnante aux yeux de Drago. Elle n'avait aucun préjugé, certainement parce qu'elle-même avait trop eu de problèmes au niveau de son comportement ou de ses excentricités vestimentaires. Le jeune homme parla de son déjeuné écouté par une Hermione attentive.

Au bout d'un long moment, la jeune femme regarda son ami et lui dit.

- Drago Malfoy, fait attention à ne pas tomber amoureux de ta secrétaire ! C'est tellement cliché !

Le jeune homme se mit à rire, assez nerveusement.

- Dray ! Ne me dit pas que…

- Hum… Si, je pense que je suis tombé dans un cliché. Elle me fait de l'effet depuis que j'ai reçu le premier dossier que je lui avais demandé.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Le post-it qu'elle y a ajouté. Un petit mot qui a touché mon cœur glacé !

- Comme c'est mignon !

Drago lui lança le premier coussin qui lui tombait sous la main. Les deux jeunes gens partirent en fou rire incontrôlé. Au bout de quelques instants, le jeune homme lui demanda :

- Au fait, tu n'aurais pas la réponse à une lettre à écrire ?

La jeune femme sursauta comme si elle avait pris une décharge électrique.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Comment ai-je pu oublier cela ! Dray ! Je t'en supplie aide-moi !

- Ah ! Ah ! J'accepte avec plaisir ! Mais, tu sais que tu ne m'appelles par mon surnom que lorsque tu es excité ou surprise. J'aimerais bien que tu l'utilises plus souvent. C'est comme si le vrai moi s'appelait Dray.

- Avec plaisir ! Mais, attelons-nous à la tâche ! Je t'en prie !

* * *

><p>Alors? Des suggestions? L'envie de me jeter des pierres?<p>

A votre avis, que va t'il se passer par la suite?


	4. Chap 4 : Le masque d'une mission

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Voici la suite que vous attendez et j'espère que vous apprécierez!

(Honte à moi, je croyais l'avoir postée! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez!)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Le masque d'une mission<strong>

Hermione avait répondu à la lettre de Georges avec l'aide de Drago. Le jeune homme lui avait conseillé d'attendre le lendemain matin pour l'envoyer par hibou. D'après lui, personne n'aimait être réveillé par le doux tapotement du bec d'un hibou sur sa fenêtre au beau milieu de la nuit. Hermione avait faillit ne pas suivre se conseille tellement elle était excité.

Hermione soupira, cela faisait près de trois jours qu'elle avait envoyé ce courrier. La réponse ne devrait pas mettre autant de temps pour arriver. La jeune femme espérait de tout son cœur que le hibou avait trouvé la bonne adresse et que Georges avait lu la lettre.

– Miss Granger, un hibou pour vous !

La jeune femme faillit tomber de son siège. Elle essaya de se donner bonne contenance en replongeant son nez dans ces livres de comptes.

– Où… Où est-il ?

Son jeune employé lui tendit le parchemin. Hermione le remercia et lui demanda de retourner tenir la caisse du magasin.

La jeune femme était fébrile, comme lorsqu'elle ouvrait ces cadeaux le matin de Noël. L'écriture serrée de Minerva Mcgonagall fit immédiatement retomber son excitation. La missive de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard lui apprenait qu'elle espérait la voir aussi vite que possible. La vieille femme avait une mission importante à lui confier. Mais, elle n'en disait pas plus. Hermione décida d'aller à Poudlard.

Elle donna quelques ordres à ses employés qui n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils connaissaient déjà parfaitement leur travail. Le magasin de farce et attrape tournait à plein régime. Tous les sorciers s'y fournissaient. Hermione avait eu la chance de retrouver certaines des formules des frères Weasley. Elle avait ainsi pu renouveler le stock. Mais, sans innovation, même si les affaires marchaient bien pour le moment, elle ne pourrait pas maintenir le magasin ainsi. Malgré ses excellentes bases en magie et en potion, Hermione ne pouvait pas créer les mêmes choses que les frères Weasley. La jeune femme savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas le grain de folie nécessaire pour fabriquer des farces et attrape, et surtout qu'elle était trop respectueuse des lois pour le faire.

Hermione s'empara de son manteau et sorti. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, mais l'air était très frais. La jeune femme alla chez Fleury & Botts pour rechercher des livres spécialisés pour son magasin. Elle en ressorti avec deux nouveaux ouvrages. Le vieil homme l'accueillait à bras ouvert, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. La jeune femme était l'une de ces meilleures clientes.

Perdues dans ses pensées, la jeune femme heurta quelqu'un. Elle se baissa rapidement pour ramasser ces livres tombés au sol, tout en se confondant en excuses.

– Je suis désolée ! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais !

– C'est moi qui m'excuse, Hermione ! Je ne savais pas comment t'abordée, alors, je t'ai bousculée.

La jeune femme redressa la tête et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la blancheur immaculée du masque de Georges. Elle réprima un frisson. Ce masque la mettait mal-à-l'aise. Ne pas voir son interlocuteur était pour Hermione angoissant. Cela lui rappelait les sombres heures du Brésil avec Drago.

– Je… Bonjour, Georges ! C'est une agréable surprise que de te voir ici !

La jeune femme replaça l'une de ces mèches rebelle derrière ces oreilles, qui ne tint pas en place.

– Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre à ta lettre. Je dois te paraître bête ! Pourtant, j'avais tellement envie de te répondre. Mais, bizarrement les mots ne venaient pas sur le papier.

– Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je te comprends ! D'ailleurs, qui de nos jours écrit encore des lettres !

Le jeune homme éclata de rire. Hermione vit que c'était de bon cœur.

– En effet, il n'y a qu'une poignée d'assidus à cette pratique, dont tu fais parti. Ton côté première de la classe, je suppose !

La jeune femme lui donna une petite frappe amicale.

– Je croyais que plus personne ne me rappellerais ça une fois sortie de l'école. Mais, tout le monde le fait !

Elle vit le jeune homme sourire.

– Pour me faire pardonner, pouvons-nous… Et bien, prendre une glace ! Ca te tente ?

Hermione fit la moue. Il faisait trop froid pour elle pour prendre une glace.

– Ou un chocolat chaud et un café aux noisettes, tu ne préfèrerais pas ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça vivement. Il offrit son bras à Hermione et ils se dirigèrent vers

– Un café aux noisettes. Tu es bien la seule à savoir que c'est mon péché mignon !

– Oui ! Je n'ai jamais oublié quand je vous ai surpris ton frère et toi, jouant les fantômes pour aller vous en procurer dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Ha ! Ha ! Vous étiez tellement à fond dans votre rôle ! C'était tellement drôle !

Georges rit quelque secondes, avant de prendre un air grave. Hermione mordilla sa lèvre. Elle n'aurait pas dû parler de Fred. Georges ouvrit la porte du salon de thé et s'installa. La serveuse prit leur commande et un silence gêné s'installa entre eux.

– J'espère que tu n'as pas honte d'être avec moi.

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre.

– Honte ? Mais de quoi devrais-je avoir honte ?

– De moi. De mon masque. A cause des gens qui me regardent comme un étranger, un truand, un paria.

La jeune femme prit la main de Georges dans la sienne.

– Je n'ai aucune honte à être avec toi. Tu es mon ami. Un ami précieux que je n'ai pas eu le temps de beaucoup voir depuis un an. Je n'aime pas ton masque, mais, maintenant, vu qu'il fait partit de toi, je l'accepte.

La serveuse leur apporta leur commande qu'ils burent avec délectation. Le chocolat chaud format une moustache brune sous le nez d'Hermione. Georges se mit à rire.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le jeune homme approcha sa main du visage d'Hermione et enleva délicatement le chocolat. La jeune femme rougit sous cette attention. Georges retira rapidement sa main, voyant le trouble de la jeune femme, et certainement aussi à cause du sien.

– Hum… Au fait, pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas mon masque ?

– Tu veux une réponse sincère ou enrobée ?

Georges sourit.

– Sincère ! Tu n'as jamais su faire de l'enrobage, miss Granger !

– Soit ! Il me dérange parce que je n'arrive pas à te reconnaitre. J'ai besoin de voir ton visage pour savoir ce que tu penses vraiment. Ou, tout du moins, voir tes magnifiques yeux marron en dehors de leur cadre blanc.

Georges passa ces mains derrière sa tête et retira son masque. Hermione lui sourit.

– Un sourire qui pourrait faire fondre les icebergs. Je pense avoir bien fait de retirer ce masque, juste pour le voir.

Ils passèrent un excellent moment parlant de choses et d'autres. Georges semblait beaucoup plus gai. Au bout de quelques temps, ils quittèrent le café, tout en continuant de parler joyeusement. Une fois dans la rue, Georges se retourna vers Hermione.

– Tu sais, pour la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu. Je… Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. J'ai… J'ai tout arrêté. L'alcool. Et tout. J'ai faillit te faire du mal à cause de ça. Et ça m'a fait comprendre que je devais arrêter. Hermione… Je… Je te promets que je ne te ferais plus jamais de mal.

La jeune femme le serra dans ces bras.

– Si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit. Je suis là pour toi !

– Où puis-je te joindre ? Tu as un appartement sur Londres ?

Hermione eut un petit rire gêné.

– J'espère que tu n'as pas trop d'à priori. Mais, j'habite chez Drago Malfoy.

– Ha ! Ha ! Tu es sérieuse ? Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es sérieuse ! Bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous, mais…

La jeune femme le coupa en rougissant.

– Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi ! Nous sommes amis ! De très bons amis.

– Oh, c'est vrai ! Tant mieux alors. Enfin, pas si tu veux sortir avec lui.

– Non, non ! Il préfère les personnes disons, plus déjantées.

Georges éclata de rire. Le jeune homme avait du mal à imaginer que Drago Malfoy préfère les personnes déjantées.

Hermione le regarda rire. Il avait l'air libéré. Libéré de tout le poids qui était habituellement sur ses épaules : la culpabilité, la tristesse, la mort. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Le regard fixé sur un point dans la rue. Hermione l'entendit murmurer :

– Maman…

La jeune femme vit Mrs Weasley se frayer un chemin à travers la foule. Elle arriva devant son fils un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– Fred !

Hermione lui fit un signe négatif de la tête en guettant la réaction de Georges.

Un goût de sang dans la bouche, le jeune homme remis son masque en saluant sa mère. La pauvre femme semblait désemparée. Elle prit quelques nouvelles de son fils et s'en alla sans même lui adresser un signe de gentillesse.

Georges regarda Hermione. Le cadre blanc qui cernait ces yeux n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de voir qu'il pleurait. Se donnant contenance, il dit à Hermione :

– J'ai passé une excellente après-midi avec toi. Merci.

Il allait s'en allé lorsqu'Hermione le retint.

– Elle t'aime, mais laisse lui le temps.

– Je ne suis pas si optimiste que toi… Je te recontacterais…

Le jeune homme transplana, laissant seule Hermione. La jeune femme était désolée pour lui. Mais, elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle le laisse un peu seul. Elle se murmura :

– Je n'ai pas encore accompli la mission de te sauver. Mais, j'ai au moins réussi à te faire rire aujourd'hui.

Hermione se souvint du courrier du professeur McGonagall le matin même. Elle transplana sur le champ en direction de Poudlard.

La nouvelle directrice de l'école l'accueilli à bras ouvert. La questionnant sur ces voyages, Minerva essayait de savoir ce qu'elle avait pu faire pendant cette année. La vieille femme ne tarda pas à vraiment entrer dans le vif du sujet.

– Miss Granger, je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour une visite de courtoisie. Je pense que vous l'avez bien compris. J'ai une mission pour vous.

– Professeur, la guerre est finie, mais, vous avez tout de même une mission pour moi ! Ha ! Ha !

La jeune femme cessa de rire lorsqu'elle croisa le regard sévère de son ancienne professeure. Elle se ressaisit en se raclant la gorge.

– Veuillez m'excuser.

– Ce n'est rien. Miss Granger, sachez que les ennemis du Bien et de la Paix sont toujours présent quoi qu'il arrive, même en temps de trêve.

Hermione acquiesça, buvant ses paroles comme lorsqu'elle était encore une élève.

– C'est quelque chose d'assez délicat que je vais vous demander d'accomplir. Il s'agit de retrouver un livre. Ce livre a été perdu il y a très longtemps par un mage très puissant. Mais, depuis quelques semaines, on en parle de plus en plus. Et vous savez tout comme moi que lorsque l'on parle de quelque chose d'aussi important que cela, c'est que quelqu'un la retrouvé.

– De quel livre s'agit-il ?

La directrice chercha dans ses notes. Au bout de quelques instants, elle répondit à son ancienne élève.

– Ce livre se nomme _Les portes de l'Enfer_.

Le cerveau d'Hermione tourna à plein régime. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, il n'y avait pas longtemps. La jeune femme murmura :

– Drago…

– Miss Granger ? Qu'avez-vous dis ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu.

La jeune femme planta ses yeux dans ceux de la directrice.

– Drago, je veux dire monsieur Malfoy m'a fait part il y a quelques jour de l'existence de ce livre. Il appartenait à son père.

– Bien ! Je suis certaine que monsieur Malfoy nous le cèdera sans concession.

– Euh… Professeur. Je pense qu'il y a un problème. Drago m'a parlé de ce livre parce qu'il ne le retrouvait plus dans sa bibliothèque.

McGonagall se mit à réfléchir. Brassant plusieurs paquets de feuilles de son bureau, elle essayait de trouver une solution à ce problème.

– Il y a deux solutions. Soit, Drago vous a dit cela pour nous éloigner de sa piste. Soit, quelqu'un a volé ce livre, auquel cas, il faut absolument le retrouver !

– Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Drago n'a pas ce livre s'il dit l'avoir perdu.

– Vous n'en savez rien ! Il est peut-être retourné du côté du mal. Il est tellement facile de retourner sur une route que l'on a déjà empruntée.

Hermione se leva d'un seul bon.

– Ne dites pas cela ! Vous ne le connaissez pas ! Drago essaye au maximum de rester sur la bonne voie ! Je sais qu'il n'a plus ce livre !

La directrice sembla étonnée du ton sur lequel lui avait parlé sa jeune élève. Elle se ressaisit rapidement.

– Bien, si vous vous portez garante pour lui, je veux bien vous croire. Donc, quelqu'un l'a volé. Miss Granger, ne parlez à personne de la mission que je vous confie. Vous ne savez pas sur qui vous pouvez compter. Voici toutes les informations que j'ai sur ce livre. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée sur qui aurait pu le voler. C'est à vous de le découvrir.

Hermione accepta le dossier avec une certaine réticence. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait forcée la main, qu'elle avait accepté ce dossier uniquement pour prouver que Drago était loin d'être coupable.

– Faites-moi des rapports fréquents sur vos découvertes, je vous prie.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la directrice, ce qui obligea Hermione à prendre congé. La jeune femme sortit du bureau toute penaud, ne sachant pas comme s'y prendre. Elle chuchota à elle-même :

– Dans quelle mouise me suis-je encore fourrée…

* * *

><p>C'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Mais, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!<p>

Que vous ayez aimé ou détesté, faîtes le moi savoir! =) Une petite review fait toujours plaisir et vous êtes assuré d'obtenir une réponse rapide de ma part!


	5. Chap 5 : Le masque d'une enquête

Bonjour à tous! Bon, après plus d'un an d'absence sur cette fanfiction, je m'y suis remise! \o/ (pas taper! ^^)

J'espère que vous apprécierez d'avoir la suite! Et je m'excuse pour le retard dans la publication! Je pense quand même pouvoir vous mettre les nouveaux chapitres en ligne plus régulièrement.

Disclaimer : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à notre chère J.K. Rowling...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Le masque d'une enquête<strong>

Drago s'assit en face d'Hermione. Cette dernière mangeait ses céréales tranquillement, tout en lisant le dos du paquet. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de parler le matin. Les deux jeunes gens n'appréciant pas trop le réveil, surtout pour la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bien dormi après sa visite chez Mcgonagall et son diner avec Georges. Hermione leva légèrement les yeux. Au vu du sourire de Drago, elle ne pouvait que lui poser la question :

– Très cher, où as-tu passé la nuit ?

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas, regardant avec intérêt son bol de café.

– Même vêtements qu'hier, des cernes sous tes yeux et un fort parfum de femme. En fait, je n'ai même pas besoin de te demander ce que tu as fait avec ta merveilleuse secrétaire.

Lestement, Hermione esquiva le pain de mie que Drago lui lança à la figure.

– Tu veux quoi ? Que je te dise dans quelle position nous l'avons fait ? Où nous l'avons fait ?

La jeune femme roula les yeux au ciel.

– Mais non ! Le tact et la délicatesse sont loin d'être ton point fort !

– Méfie-toi ! Toutes les femmes que je rencontre ne sont pas toujours du même avis que toi.

Se déplaçant jusqu'au frigo, Drago sorti le jus d'orange et en rempli un verre pour Hermione.

– Merci. Je sens que ton histoire va être longue si tu prends la peine de me servir un verre. Mais, épargne-moi les détails salaces ! Garde ça pour tes soirées entre mecs. Je sais à quel point vous aimez parler de ce genre de trophée.

Le jeune homme grommela.

– Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas d'ami pour faire ce genre de choses. Soit ils sont morts pendant la guerre, soit ils pensent que je suis un traitre à mon sang.

Déposant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, Hermione lui adressa un petit signe compatissant.

– Bref, que veux-tu savoir ? Les trucs de filles, j'imagine. Les trucs romantiques ? Je croyais que le mythe du chevalier blanc arrivant sur son balai pour sauver la princesse du dragon était dépassé.

– Je veux connaitre les trucs romantiques. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y a un an, nous avons vécu la période la plus noire de toute l'histoire de notre peuple. Et nous avons tous besoin de croire en autre chose, de croire que le bien est toujours en vie. Nous avons besoin de futilité. Je ne dis pas que le romantisme est futile, mais, c'est tellement beau.

Drago adressa un petit sourire à Hermione. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

– Bon, alors, commencé cette palpitante histoire que je vais devoir censurer au plus haut point pour ne pas choquer ton esprit puritain.

Le jaune femme siffla entre ces dents pour montrer sa désapprobation, mais laissa le jeune homme continuer.

– J'ai invité miss Lovegood à diner. Ce diner fut vraiment plaisant pour elle comme pour moi. Et… Quoi ?

Hermione venait de lancer un petit pain au visage de Drago.

– Arrête un peu ! Tu racontes cette histoire comme si tu délivrais les résultats financiers de ton entreprise à ces actionnaires. N'as-tu donc pas de sentiments ? Raconte cette histoire avec ton cœur !

– Granger voudrait-elle confirmer le fait que Drago Malfoy n'a pas une pierre à la place du cœur, mais bien un cœur rempli d'amour, d'arc-en-ciel et de poneys volants.

– Dray ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! Des poneys volants ! Je doute vraiment que tu sois capable d'aimer des choses de ce genre. Tu n'as jamais vraiment été un enfant de cœur et je doute que tu en deviennes un, même si ton cœur c'est vraiment adouci. Peut-être grâce à cette tendre Luna qui pourra toucher ton cœur !

Hermione avait accentué le dernier mot en parlant d'une voix mièvre. Le jeune homme lui tira la langue.

– Bon ! Je recommence, alors ! Le diner m'a permis de découvrir que miss Lovegood était beaucoup plus intelligente et délurée que je ne le pensais. Avec elle, on ne s'ennuie jamais. Cette jeune femme est même quasiment parvenue à me faire aimer les Scrouts à Pétards.

Hermione regarda son ami, amusé. A présent, il arpentait la cuisine, faisant des grands mouvements. La jeune femme n'aurait pas été étonnée si Drago avait commencé à faire des entrechats dans leur cuisine. Le jeune homme paraissait tellement heureux. Cela faisait vraiment plaisir à Hermione de le voir sourire ainsi. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait oublié toutes les années et les épreuves passées. Drago Malfoy était un nouvel homme et il devait sa renaissance à une Poufsouffle. Et pas n'importe laquelle, Luna Lovegood. Une jeune femme qu'il avait maltraitée pendant toutes leurs années d'études. Mais, tout semblait avoir été effacé, oublié. Et c'était le principal.

Le jeune homme lui raconta dans les détails sa soirée. Soirée qu'Hermione aurait pu qualifier de vraiment romantique. Drago avait sortit le grand jeu avec un diner dans un des plus grands restaurants moldu de Londres. Un restaurant français car la cuisine anglaise était loin d'être l'une des meilleures du monde. Puis, il l'avait emmené découvrir une nouvelle version du Fantôme de l'Opéra. Et enfin, tel un gentleman, il l'avait ramené chez elle.

– Et c'est ton truc de moldu, là, le baisemain qui l'a faite craquée ! Je vais t'épargner la suite que ton petit esprit puritain ne pourrait pas le supporter.

– Oui, je te remercie pour cette douce attention.

Drago soupira.

– Sérieusement, quand tu me demandes de faire ce genre de chose, j'ai toujours l'impression que tu es la jeune vierge effarouchée que j'ai connue à Poudlard. Et pourtant, tu m'as déjà prouvé que tu n'étais plus ce genre de personne.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle lui avait déjà expliqué pourquoi elle ne voulait pas savoir ce genre de chose.

– Tiens, je pourrais inviter Harry pour que tu lui parles de la manière dont tu as baisé avec Luna.

– De un, je ne l'ai pas « baisée », comme tu dis, mais je lui ai fait l'amour. Ce qui apporte une nuance considérable. De deux, tu ne peux pas inviter des gens sans mon accord.

Hermione bougea sa tête en signe d'incompréhension. Drago pinça ses lèvres.

– Je vais tout de suite répondre à ta question : Non, tu n'es pas ma prisonnière. Mais, tu sais depuis la fin de la guerre, je suis beaucoup plus méfiant. Je n'ai pas encore percé tous les secrets du manoir Malfoy et je pense que mon père y a caché pas mal d'objets appartenant plus ou moins aux ténèbres. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'en perdre un. Je ne veux pas que l'on retombe dans les ténèbres à cause de ma famille.

– Je comprends. Mais, tu m'avais parlé d'un livre que tu avais perdu. C'est impossible qu'il soit sorti de la maison.

Drago fit la moue.

– Je dois bien t'avouer que je ne comprends pas la disparition de ce livre. Je l'ai cherché dans toute la maison, utilisé des sortilèges de localisation dans le manoir, et je n'ai pas eu le succès escompté. Je ne sais absolument pas où est ce foutu livre.

– Qu'est ce que ce livre à de si important pour toi ? Et puis, pourquoi n'as-tu pas recherché auprès des personnes qui avaient accès au manoir ?

– Des questions, toujours des questions, Granger. D'après mon père ce livre avait un grand pouvoir. Il ne m'en a pas dit plus. Mais, lorsqu'il l'a trouvé, il en a eu tellement peur qu'il avait caché sa découverte au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hermione prit la main de Drago. Il se sentait responsable de la perte du livre. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir qui avait accès au manoir pour pouvoir commencer l'enquête que lui avait confié Minerva.

– Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu l'as certainement égaré dans la maison. Si ce livre a tant de pouvoir que tu le dis, il est certainement indétectable avec les sortilèges basiques que tu as utilisés. Et je doute que quelqu'un soit venu te le voler.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête de manière négative.

– Absolument impossible ! Ce manoir est aussi bien protégé que Poudlard, voire mieux. Je peux ouvrir le manoir aux étrangers, mais sans mon accord, seuls les personnes possédant le médaillon que je t'ai offert on la possibilité de venir.

Drago souleva délicatement le médaillon d'Hermione qui pendait entre ces seins. Elle allait poser une question qui lui brulait les lèvres. Celle de savoir qui hormis elle avait le droit d'entrer dans le manoir comme bon lui semblait. Mais, regardant la pendule de la cuisine, Drago sauta sur ces pieds. Il lâcha un juron.

– Déjà cette heure-ci ?! Je vais être en retard pour mon rendez-vous !

Le jeune homme s'était déjà engouffré dans le couloir lorsqu'Hermione lui cria :

– Avec Luna, je suppose ?

Hermione prit la non réponse de Drago pour une réponse. De toute manière, les rendez-vous de Drago ne se résumaient plus qu'à Luna et ses déjeuners d'affaires où il allait de moins en moins souvent.

Hermione se frotta les tempes. Les réponses de Drago au sujet du livre, bien qu'évasives représentait déjà un point de départ. La jeune femme était certaine que le livre n'était plus dans la maison. Un livre ne pouvait pas bouger par lui-même, même s'il s'agissait d'un puissant livre de magie noire. Hermione n'avait aucune idée de qui avait les accès du manoir et elle ne pourrait pas reposer autant de questions à Drago sans qu'il ne se doute que quelque chose.

– Réfléchis, Granger ! Imagine que ce soit pour un cours. Comment pourrais-tu t'y prendre pour dénouer le problème ?

La jeune femme releva la tête en souriant. Elle connaissait la réponse depuis le début.

Hermione avait oublié à quel point elle aimait ce genre de lieu. La bibliothèque des Sorciers de Londres était située juste à côté de celle des moldus. Une fois la prote passé, Hermione avait eu l'impression de retourner quelques années auparavant, la première fois où elle avait visité la bibliothèque de Poudlard. L'odeur de vieux papier, de vieux grimoires avaient surpris ces narines. Elle humait à plein poumons chaque livre qu'elle ouvrait. La jeune femme se balada quelques minutes dans les rayonnages, touchant les livres du bout de ses doigts et sentant les reliures de cuirs des différents volumes l'appeler. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se souvint de sa mission et commença ses recherches.

Elle ne savait plus depuis quand elle était là, mais la douleur au niveau de son cou et la pile de livre qui lui bouchait la vue lui indiqua qu'elle était là depuis plusieurs heures. Rien de bien concluant dans tous les livres qu'elle avait étudié. _Les Portes de l'Enfer_ étaient un livre obscure dont la datation était difficile. Il apparaissait et disparaissait selon les époques. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu constater, le livre était écrit dans une langue spécifique, compréhensible uniquement pour des êtres supérieurs. Des êtres que le livre choisirait de lui-même pour pouvoir le lire et ouvrir ces connaissances. Elle avait demandé de nouveaux bouquins afin d'éclaircir ces recherches sur le livre. Le bibliothécaire lui apporta les ouvrages.

– Voici les livres que vous avez demandés. N'abimer surtout pas vos si jolis yeux sur ces vieux grimoires !

Hermione leva la tête pour remercier l'homme qui lui avait parlé. Elle ouvrit puis referma la bouche en croisant les yeux noisette de son interlocuteur. Un immense sourire s'étira sur ces lèvres.

– Et bien, je ne pensais pas un jour arriver à te clouer le bec !

Le jeune femme se leva et serra Georges dans ses bras. Elle était contente de le voir. Mais quelque chose la dérangea, une odeur sur son torse. Une odeur qu'elle avait déjà sentit auparavant, de l'alcool.

– Je suis désolé d'être parti ainsi après notre déjeuner et notre discussion avec ma mère. Ce n'était pas vraiment très aimable de ma part.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur le torse de Georges. Elle lui sourit.

– Tu es tout pardonné. Ce n'était pas de faute. Oublions cela. Au fait, comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

– C'est une longue histoire, tu es vraiment très difficile à trouver. Hum. Enfin, façon de parler. Hermione dans une bibliothèque, c'est un peu comme ta deuxième maison, non ?

La jeune femme lui donna un petit coup.

– Aïe. Tu sais, j'aurais aimé avoir une bibliothécaire ou une prof dans ton genre, j'aurais certainement appris beaucoup mieux. Bon, sérieusement, je t'ai retrouvé grâce à ton nouveau meilleur ami, Drago. Il m'a alpagué dans la rue et m'a dit où tu étais. D'ailleurs, j'ai été fort surpris quand je l'ai rencontré. Il était en charmante compagnie.

Hermione poussa un petit cri. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la bibliothèque se retournèrent vers la jeune femme, le regard noir. Georges prit la jeune femme par le bras et la dirigea vers l'extérieur. Ils marchèrent dans la rue sans vraiment de but, juste pour le plaisir de se retrouver tous les deux et de discuter.

– Le savoir te monte à la tête très chère ! Il faut sortir de tes livres plus souvent !

– Non, c'est juste que tu as confirmé ce que je pensais. On dirait que Drago et Luna forment un couple de plus en plus sérieux. J'ai hâte qu'il me la présente. Officiellement, je veux dire.

Georges éclata de rire.

– Qui es-tu exactement pour lui ? Sa mère ? La façon dont tu le dis est vraiment très spéciale, disons.

– Drago n'as plus de famille, plus vraiment d'amis et pas grand-chose à perdre. Il n'y a personne pour lui.

– Tu fais ton devoir de bonne samaritaine. Comme tu le fais pour moi ?

Hermione se stoppa immédiatement et se retourna vers Georges.

– Georges Weasley, tu arrêtes de parler ainsi, sur-le-champ. Je ne suis pas une samaritaine et je ne fais pas dans la charité. Je fais ça uniquement par amitié pour les gens que j'aime. Et encore, je ne le ferais pas pour tous.

La jeune femme crût déceler une lueur spéciale dans les yeux du jeune homme. Esquissant un sourire, Georges demanda :

– Je suis quelqu'un de spécial alors ?

La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui, posa ses deux mains sur son torse et lui murmura :

– Bien sûr.

Lui souriant, le jeune homme approcha son visage d'Hermione. Faisant la moue, elle s'écarta.

– Je veux savoir quelque chose avant.

– Je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier ce que tu vas me dire.

– En effet. Il y a une odeur sur toi. Une odeur qui me dérange. Tu sens l'alcool. Et tu m'avais dit que tu arrêtais.

Le jeune homme passa sa main sur sa bouche. Il réfléchissait.

– J'avais arrêté. Je t'avais promis de ne plus boire. Mais ce qui s'est passé avec ma mère hier. Je n'ai pas su comment réagir. Quand je suis passé devant un magasin, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller acheter une bouteille. Mais, je peux t'assurer que je n'ai bu qu'un verre.

Tout en le prenant dans ces bras, Hermione murmura :

– Oh Georges ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appeler ? Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas d'aide quand il t'arrive des choses pareilles ?

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant quelques minutes alors que Georges lui chuchotait qu'il ne savait pas. Georges se détache d'Hermione, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

– Tu mériterais d'être canonisé. Tu es une sainte. Comment fais-tu pour avoir un cœur rempli d'amour comme le tiens ? Tu aimes tout le monde.

– Peut-être que j'aime certaines personnes plus que d'autres.

Plantant ces yeux noisette dans ceux de la jeune femme, Georges avala sa salive.

– Moi, par exemple.

Le souffle chaud d'Hermione devenait plus entêtant, plus profond.

– Toi par exemple.

Le sourire qui s'étira sur les lèvres de Georges ne dura pas longtemps. Le jeune homme se décolla brusquement d'Hermione. Interloquée, la jeune femme le regardait sans comprendre.

– Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je ne peux pas. Il ne faut pas.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière et toisa Hermione. Georges ne semblait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il devait faire ou non.

– Je suis désolée, fit Hermione avec un petit sourire contrit.

– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, fit Georges en passant doucement sa main contre la joue de la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas contre toi. Oublions.

Georges tourna vivement le dos à Hermione. La jeune femme s'empourpra :

– Georges Septimus Weasley, si tu oses transplaner maintenant, je te promets que je ne t'adresserais plus la parole de ma vie !

Elle vit Georges hausser les épaules, alors que des larmes commençaient à perler dans ses yeux. Elle venait de tout gâcher. Il avait besoin de temps et elle n'en avait pas tenu compte.

– Ce soir, chez moi à 20 heures. Je t'emmène diner en tout bien tout honneur, fit-il sans se retourner.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le petit « pop » du transplanage. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

* * *

><p>Alors, que pensez-vous de la suite de cette histoire?<p>

En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît! ^^

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre (ooh, j'allais oublier : une petite review, ça fait plaisir! ^^)


End file.
